Alodian Constitutional Convention election, 2012
33 | percentage1 = |party2= United Nationalist Alliance |leader2= Victoria Henley |image2= |leader_since2= October 3,2012 | leaders_seat2 = Ravalli | last_election2 = new party | seats_before2 = 0 | seats2 = 26 | seat_change2 = 26 | percentage2 = |party3= Alodian Democratic Party |leader3= Ronnie Magsanoc |image3= |leader_since3 = October 1,2012 | leaders_seat3 = Brittani | last_election3 = 53 | seats_before3 =77 | seats3= 21 | seat_change3 = 32 | percentage3 = |party4= Alodian Setiptonist Party |leader4= Cody Horn |image4= |leader_since4= October 1,2012 | leaders_seat4 = Brittani | last_election4 = 2 | seats_before4 = 2 | seats4 = 16 | seat_change4 = 14 | percentage4 = |party6= Lakas – Christian Muslim Democrats |leader6= Leven Rambin |image6= |leader_since6= October 1,2012 | leaders_seat6 = Ravalli | last_election6 = 7 | seats_before6 = 4 | seats6 = 9 | seat_change6 = 2 | percentage6 = |party5= Liberal Party (Alodia) |leader5= Dylan O'Brien |image5= |leader_since5= October 1,2012 | leaders_seat5= Jaclyn | last_election5 = 28 | seats_before5 = 25 | seats5 = 15With 5 NP and 1 NPC | seat_change5 = 13 | percentage5 = |party7= Liberal Alliance of Workers and Independent Nationalists |leader7= Nastasia Scott |image7= |leader_since7= September 19,2012 | leaders_seat7 = Dominique | last_election7 = new party | seats_before7 = 4 | seats7 = 9 | seat_change7 = 2 | percentage7 = |party8= Alodian Greens |leader8= Melissa Benoist |image8= |leader_since8= October 1,2012 | leaders_seat8 = Monique | last_election8 = 0 | seats_before8 = 0 | seats8 = 1 | seat_change8 = 1 | percentage8 = |party9= Touring Car Team Association |leader9= Jessica Pare |image9= |leader_since9= October 1,2012 | leaders_seat9 = Monique | last_election9 = 3 | seats_before9 = 0 | seats9 = 0 | seat_change9 = 3 | percentage9 = | map_image = Second Alodian Constitutional Convention.svg | map_size = 300px | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Current Seats in the Parliament |title = Prime Minister |before_election = Aaro Vainio |before_party = Alodian Socialist Party |after_election = Yousef Taha |after_party =Alodian Socialist Party |posttitle = Prime Minister-Designate |}} Campaign Requirements * Celebrity who Attending a 2012 Teen Choice Awards and 2012 Video Music Awards are Not Allowed. * Celebrity who Not Attending a 2012 Teen Choice Awards and 2012 Video Music Awards are Allowed. * Politician who serves Unlimited Terms. * Not Allowing Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers). * Reach at the Age 15 (Before September 25,1997). * The Unpopular People (i.e. Actors, Singers, Racing Drivers) with Three or More Pictures are Accepted by the NEC. * Celebrities are Attending a 2010 Teen Choice Awards and 2011 Teen Choice Awards are Allowed. Banned for a year Opinion Polling Media Debates Newspaper endorsements Timetables * Announcement of election: Wednesday, 12 September * Issue of electoral writs: Tuesday, 11 September * Close of rolls (if not currently on roll): 10 p.m., Wednesday, 12 Sseptember * Close of nominations: 12 noon, Sunday, 9 September * Declaration of nominations: 12 noon, Sunday, 9 September * Campaigning officially ends: Monday, 24 September * Polling day: Tuesday, 25 September * Counting day: Wednesday, 26 September * Return of writs (latest date): Friday, 5 October * Con-Con assembles:Monday, 8 October Results Defeated incumbents Manifesto References